Minho, the Shank
by Alli Rod
Summary: Un nuevo prado, una misteriosa caja y la compañía de Brenda son la combinación perfecta para hacer de Minho, el shank más miertero de toda la isla. Está claro que proteger su hogar y enamorarse nunca fue tan difícil. (Primera historia de la serie de cuentos "Cosas de Garlopos.")
1. Prólogo

_**Disclamer:** La historia y personajes de Maze Runner no me pertenecen. Denle el crédito a James Dashner por eso. Yo soy la que juega con ellos. Puede que más adelante nuevos personajes aparezcan (esos sí, producto de mi mente enferma)._

Esta es la primera historia del conjunto de fanfics complementarios llamado "Cosas de Garlopos". Y cabe mencionar, que también es mi primer fanfic sobre Maze Runner, y qué mejor forma que comenzar con mi pareja favorita: Minho y Brenda.

**Advertencia:**

_Más adelante los capítulos contendrán escenas sexuales._

_Contiene spoilers de todos lo slibros. Aunque supongo que no se atreverán a leer uno de mis fanfics sin haber terminado la saga, ¿verdad?_

* * *

><p><strong>MINHO, THE SHANK<strong>

Cosas de Garlopos I

Minho es un muni, un sobreviviente que ha logrado llegar a un nuevo hogar. Él ama ser como es y ama más aún que la gente lo ame como es. ¿Y no hay problema con eso, verdad? Al menos no para sí mismo. Pero para Brenda, eso otra historia.

Un fanfic lleno de acción, drama garlopo, besos y mucho MinDa.

* * *

><p><em>Prólogo<em>

**Día Cero**

* * *

><p>La tierra virgen brillaba bajo la luz de sol. Las olas, llenas de fuerza y vitalidad, se azotaban contra las rocas de la costa. Cuando el viento agitaba los árboles, se escuchaba el trinar de cientos de pájaros, algunos de ellos incluso volaban en bandada de norte a sur por todo el largo de la isla.<p>

Por otro lado, como si el paisaje decidiera crear su propia versión del Ying y el Yang, un bosque se elevaba tras las montañas del este. Podrías oler la humedad de la vegetación y el pino verde, y ver cientos de animales caminando entre los espesos matorrales.

Era todo cuanto nunca se permitieron imaginar.

Su nuevo hogar se hallaba lleno de vida, de posibilidades, de un futuro.

Y estaba a la espera de ellos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Continúa, vamos!<em>

_Alli Rod._


	2. El Cruce

¡Bueno! Aquí vamos con el primer capítulo. Voy a disfrutar mucho toda esta experiencia, espero que ustedes también.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1<em>

**El Cruce**

* * *

><p><em>Brotó una gota de sangre roja que brilló bajo la luz del sol que se filtraba por las puertas ruinosas. Minho no podía ni hablar, pues corría el riesgo de recibir una herida grave.<em>

_Brenda realizó un movimiento. Retiraba el arma del cuello de Minho y daba un paso hacia atrás, mientras secaba distraídamente la marca de sangre en sus pantalones._

_—Realmente te hubiera matado, ¿sabes? —le advirtió, con voz un poco áspera, casi ronca—. Atacas a Jorge otra vez y te corto una arteria._

_Minho se secó la herida con el pulgar y luego observó la mancha roja. —Que cuchillo tan filoso tienes. Cada vez me gustas más._

_Newt y Sartén lanzaron un gruñido al mismo tiempo._

_—Creo que no soy la única Crank en este lugar —respondió Brenda—. Tú estás más ido que yo. _

La noche trajo consigo las risas y el intercambio de palabras entre los habitantes de la isla. Algunas chicas sentadas al borde de la hoguera intercambiaban comentarios causales sobre cuán grandes era los brazos de Jack, o qué tan bien parecido era Thomas.

Los grupos de chicos se decantaban por las pláticas sobre armas y técnicas de combate que aprendían de Gally y del señor John.

Un pequeño círculo, repartido entre hombres y mujeres, se dedicaba a mirar las estrellas y a devorar la comida que Sartén y sus nuevos pupilos repartían por la multitud.

Existían dos pequeños asentamientos en la Isla Muni, uno junto al bosque –para los que preferían los climas frescos y lluviosos– y otro junto a la costa –por el bronceado natural y la arena blanca–. Pero en noches como ésta, ambos lados de la isla se reunían para festejar lo poco que les quedaba: Una familia.

Y en esta fiesta nocturna, las fogatas eran la atracción principal, así como la comida de Sartén y la compañía altamente solicitada de Minho, el cual a su vez disfrutaba de la atención que le regalaban.

Los pequeños querían ser como él.

Las chicas lo querían a él.

Los adultos lo respetaban.

Y tenía un hogar.

¿Cómo podría el mundo amarlo tanto?

La isla y los nuevos pobladores le dieron la oportunidad de sacar provecho de todo su ser superior. Su confianza creció –como si eso fuese posible–, su carisma se perfeccionó, y sus habilidades como líder de la zona del bosque le permitieron ganarse un lugar entre la pequeña élite de su colonia.

Pero a pesar de todo, seguía siendo Minho, el sarcástico, el sencillo, el chico directo y sin un pelo en la lengua. El mejor amigo de Thomas.

Solo que ahora, sus sabias y deliciosas palabras eran escuchadas por un público más grande.

Dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre una zona de abundante pasto verde. Mientras Thomas se dedicaba a hablar con una rubia de ojos verdes, su atención se posaba en el acto de arrancar algunas margaritas para después hacerlas trizas. Las uñas se le manchaban de barro y la luz que desprendía el fuego le daba un tono rojizo a su corto cabello negro.

Cualquier chica que lo mirara en esos momentos, se daría cuenta de lo estúpidamente atractivo que podía ser su mirada perdida, tierna y pensativa; con esos labios entreabiertos y los ojos rasgados como telón principal.

Sus pensamientos, lejos de todo lo que lo rodeaba, se centraban en la cálida hamaca que lo esperaba en su choza. Su día había sido tortuoso, incluyendo un intenso entrenamiento con Gally y Thomas, para después, alistarse al recorrido semanal por la costa al otro lado de la isla.

Sus malditos deberes como líder le cobraban factura al ponerse el sol, y las noches mierteras luego de un arduo día, lo hacían parecer un zombie, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba ser todo él mismo con las personas. Regalarles un poco de Minho para ser felices.

Pero por ahora…

Durmiendo podría recobrar fuerzas para lo que le esperaba la mañana siguiente, y esa era su principal fantasía.

Solo esperaba a que Thomas dejara de babear por décima ocasión frente a Savia, la tímida rubia, para poder irse de una buena vez.

...

Brenda y Jorge como era costumbre, platicaban un poco apartados del resto de la gente. Parecían estar absortos en un fuerte debate sobre algún tema importante.

_—_¿Esa es tu idea?

_—_¡Claro! Piénsalo, Isra es la solución a nuestros problemas. Tal vez si hablaras con ella…

_—_¿Crees que Sartén caerá con algo tan patético?

_—_¡Caerá, Brenda! Puede que hasta les estemos haciendo un favor.

_—_No lo sé _—_Brenda se removió inquieta en su lugar, sopesando las palabras de su amigo.

_—_Es un excelente plan. Traemos a Isra para distraer a Sartén, este chico está loco por ella. Aprovechamos la ocasión y nos robamos los panecillos, luego le damos a ella su parte de la paga ¡Y listo! _—_Dijo con los ojos brillando de la emoción_—_ ¡Un muy merecido bocadillo para ti y para mí! Es el robo perfecto, Brenda.

La sonrisa de la chica fue creciendo poco a poco. En su mente repasaba el parloteo de Jorge y le encontraba sentido, mucho más sentido si lo combinaba con el dulce olor de los panes de Sartén y su obsesión con las manzanas.

¡Claro que era un plan genial! El chico era un genio, y ella tenía tantas ganas de probar esos postres…

_—_Maldición Jorge, es el plan perfecto.

El pacto se selló con un fuerte apretón de manos. Brenda ya casi podía saborear los trocitos de manzana deshaciéndose en su legua.

...

Thomas y Minho se retiraron mucho antes que la reunión se terminara, dejando a unas cuantas chicas y a una rubia tímida algo decepcionadas al darse cuenta que esa no sería la noche en la que conquistaran a alguno de ellos.

Horas más tarde, llegó la madrugada, y con ella el tenue canto mañanero de los pájaros. Los habitantes de la costa decidieron regresar a sus cabañas. Algunas parejas se separaban con melancolía, no sin antes prometerse ver la noche siguiente. La chica quedándose en la orilla del bosque, y él caminando hasta la playa.

Como parte de su plan, Jorge y Brenda acompañaron a Sartén hasta su choza. Isra, la pelirroja, los seguía un poco más atrás a la espera de la orden de Jorge para ejecutar su maniobra.

Sartén se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña chica mucho antes de que llegaran al cruce de caminos entre ambos asentamientos. Le sudaban las manos solo de pensar en el ruido de sus pasos tras ellos, en el olor de su cabello al ser arrastrado por el viento, un poco picante y dulce, un delicioso fruto rojo que a él le encantaría probar.

Se sentía un poco tonto porque quería dejar a sus amigos adelantarse mientras se acercaba a Isra, pero cada vez que sopesaba esa posibilidad un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y el estómago se le hacía pesado. ¿Cómo podría jugar sus cartas? Necesitaría la ayuda de Jorge. Él sabría cómo dar el primer paso.

Así que Sartén estaba a punto de hacer lo que el expiloto esperaba que hiciera. Iba a dejar a Brenda adelantarse sola para llegar mucho antes a la cocina.

Jorge se creía un maldito genio.

...

El vaivén de la hamaca era hipnotizante, lo hacía querer quedarse tumbado más tiempo del que podía, pero sabía muy bien que una de las tareas principales de un líder era comenzar el día mucho antes que el resto. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Minho se puso las botas, se lavó la cara y se encaminó a su primera misión del día: hablar con Aris sobre un nuevo tipo de transporte que viajara desde el bosque, hasta la playa.

El problema era que Aris era un habitante de la costa, lo cual incluía una caminata de dos kilómetros.

_—_Oye güey, ¿has visto mi reloj? _—_Thomas, medio desmayado sobre una cama de pasto seco, miró a su amigo con pesar.

_—_Yo que voy a saber, tal vez te lo robó tu _noviecita —_se burló Minho.

Thomas se sonrojó un poco.

_—_Puede que se me haya caído por ahí.

_—_Sí, puede ser. Ahora deja de molestar y duérmete _—_dijo Minho al ponerse en marcha, con una socarrona sonrisa que molestaba a Thomas hasta los huesos.

...

Jorge era un maldito inútil.

Su plan había fallado tan grandemente que ahora ella debía pagar muchas, si es que no todas, las consecuencias de sus actos.

Brenda corría con el aliento desgastado, las botas se le hundían en la arena y hacían de su escape una prueba imposible. Pero esperaba que el viento borrara sus huellas para que no pudieran seguirla. Deseaba incluso, que Sartén y sus pupilos no fueran tan buenos cazadores.

Tenía que ser lo suficientemente rápida para huir de ellos.

Avanzaba tan velozmente como sus pies se lo permitían, su parte de la paga sacudiéndose en una bolsa de cuero apretada entre sus manos. Se recordaba una y otra vez por qué estaba escapando como una jodida fugitiva.

_Los pasteles valdrán la pena._

_Los pasteles valdrán la pena._

Quería creer que eran tan deliciosos y ricos que valían el precio de su cabeza por tres. Que por algo Sartén la perseguía, y que no importaba permanecer escondida un día o dos, mientras tuviera estos deliciosos postres para hacerle compañía.

Había estado tan preocupada por no caerse que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que llegó al cruce de caminos entre las dos colonias. Se alejó tanto, que incluso podía ver los inicios del bosque desde su posición.

_—_Qué estúpida, debí tomar la otra ruta _—_murmuró enfadada.

Imaginó que regresar a la aldea no era una opción, no con el ogro del cocinero y su orda de fieles seguidores.

Fue avanzando hasta una montaña de rocas para después dejarse caer con el peso de todo su cuerpo. Iba acomodándose entre un par liso al tiempo que doblaba sus piernas, de tal manera que acabó pareciendo un gurú sabio esperando a dar consejos a unos tontos peregrinos. La mejor cosa para hacer en ese instante era pensar en cuál de sus panes devoraría primero.

Minho detuvo el paso. Su rostro parecía sorprendido y confundido, no sabía si seguir caminando o detenerse a investigar. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Eran las cinco de la mañana, ¡por dios! ¿Qué hacía Brenda en ese lugar tan temprano?

O peor aún.

¿Qué hacía ahí tan temprano con una bolsa de comida?

Cuando ella lo miró, la idea de continuar como si no hubiese visto nada quedó desechada.

Brenda arrugó la nariz _—_¿Qué haces aquí?

Con una sonrisa irónica, se acercó unos pasos a la morena _—_¿No debería estar preguntándote lo mismo? ¿Tan temprano y ya estás haciendo cosas raras?

_—_No molestes _—_lo ahuyentó con la mano_—,_ sigue caminando _—_y regresó su atención al pastelito que estaba a punto de comer.

_—_¿Qué es eso? _—_curioso, miró por encima de su regazo y descubrió pequeños panes color crema en forma de rocas. Pudo oler las esencias de miel y menta cuando el aire sopló en su dirección. Se le hizo agua a la boca_—_. Dame uno.

Ella lo miró incrédula.

¿Darle uno? ¿Corrió por media hora y se escondió como pordiosera entre el comienzo del bosque solo para darle a Minho parte de sus pasteles?

¿Acaso estaba loco?

Tuvo que soltar una cruel carcajada. No podía creer lo mandón que era él.

_—_¿De qué te ríes? _—_enojado, frunció el ceño.

_—_No voy a darte nada. Piérdete Minho.

Minho gruñó, o mejor dicho lo hizo su estómago.

_Shuck. _Tendría que intentarlo mejor si quería uno de esos, no consiguió comer nada esta mañana.

_—_Vamos Brenda, por los viejos tiempos. ¿Quién te cargó hasta el berg cuando te dispararon con el lanzador?

Permaneció callada. Decidió hacerlo mejor esta vez.

_—_¿Quién te vendó las heridas por ocho horas mientras te desmayabas?

Se podía ver un rastro de duda en su boca. Una vez más.

_—_¿Quién ayudó a Thomas a reponerse cuando lo dejaste? Me pediste que estuviera para él y lo hice. Ahora el miertero es una mejor persona.

Había tocado la llaga. Los panes eran suyos.

_—_Supongo que puedo darte uno _—_susurró, sus manos moviéndose nerviosamente en su regazo.

Había dejado a Thomas. Él la quería, y ella solo pudo pensar en huir hasta la playa. Odiaba la costa con toda su alma, pero valía la pena si evitaba al chico del que alguna vez estuvo enamorada. Su amor no fue tan duradero como tanto deseó, pero era mejor enfrentarlo a perder el tiempo con ilusiones imposibles.

Simplemente no era para él, y el favor que le pidió a Minho le valían uno o dos panecillos de su bolso.

Metió la mano hasta el fondo y sacó lo que parecía una bolita de pan de manzana con cubierta de miel y nueces. Minho alargó la mano dispuesto a tomarla.

La acción se interrumpió con el ruido seco de un trueno cayendo a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Se iluminó la tierra y colores morados resplandecieron tras los árboles. Consiguieron sentir un ligero temblor y por si eso no fuera suficiente, Brenda escuchó la voz de una amiga muy conocida en su cabeza.

_La caja Brenda, te he traído la caja._

No, no era posible. Estaban a salvo, ¿verdad? Nadie era capaz de encontrarlos. Ella le había dicho que su última misión era llevar a los munis hasta el claro. Ya nada quedaba para hacer.

No podía ser real la voz de Ava Paige en su mente.

_—_¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? _—_Minho olvidó a Brenda y sus pasteles y salió corriendo hasta el origen del temblor.

Brenda aún no reaccionaba, su cabeza le seguía dando vueltas a las palabras de la ministra. Estaba confundida y asustada. ¿Ava hablándole? Le había asegurado que nunca volverían a saber de la otra. Que no sería esta vida el momento justo para ponerse al día.

Mentirosa embaucadora.

_—_¡Brenda, ven aquí! _—_solo la voz mandona de su compañero consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos. Metió la comida aún intacta en la bolsa de cuero y corrió hasta el barranco.

Si creía que las palabras de Ava eran órdenes sin sentido, había estado completamente equivocada. Ahí, frente a ella, el pelinegro la miraba interrogante con una pequeña caja metálica asomándose entre sus manos.

_—_¿Qué diablos es esto? _—_se acercó a ella extendiéndole el extraño objeto, un cubo de metal con las puntas oxidadas y un compartimiento en la cara superior que parecía contener una carta.

Minho, sin pensarlo siquiera, desgarró la carta y dejó que Brenda tomara la caja.

Sus manos estaban moviéndose frenéticamente por los dobleces del papel. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Quién había enviado la caja?

Cuando leyó su contenido, sus ojos se dispararon directamente hasta la chica frente a él.

La carta contenía apenas dos frases, unas cuantas palabras que hicieron olvidar a Minho la tarea que tenía con Aris. Su rostro se congeló y todo pensamiento se drenó de su mente cuando Brenda habló.

_—_Puedo explicarlo.

No estaba muy seguro de que siquiera pudiera entender.

_"Para Brenda."_

_"__De tu amiga, Ava Paige."_

* * *

><p><em>Intentaré postear un capítulo a la semana. Cuando esté de buenas y la universidad no me trate como esclava será hasta uno al día. ¡Ojalá les esté gustando!<em>

_Si quieren pueden dejar reviews, me harían feliz, así sea para saludar o para opinar._

_Alli Rod._


End file.
